


Sleep now blissfully

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Nonbinary Viktor | Iskall85, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Sleepy cuddles in the Omega tree.
Relationships: Natalie Arnold | Stressmonster101/Viktor | Iskall85
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sleep now blissfully

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been in much of a writing mood this past week, which means things like the next chapter of Grieving the Living might take longer to be completed than I'd like them to. Instead, I've been thinking about space(X) 24/7. Please accept these few hundreds words of fluff in the meantime. ;)  
> X Belle

A small fire crackled in a fireplace in a hidden room of the Omega Tree as the sun set over Hermitcraft. Two people were curled up on a couch under a blanket in soft cotton nightgowns, two half-full mugs of tea forgotten on a side table.

Stress hummed happily, snuggling into the warm embrace surrounding her. Iskall was nearly purring as well as they kissed the top of her head. 

"It's just us on the server tonight," they commented. "What would you like to do?" She sighed and leant up to kiss their jawline. 

"I'm exhausted…" Stress admitted. "Can we just cuddle and see where that leads us?" A quiet chuckle rumbled through Iskall's chest. Smiling, they nodded.

"Of course we can," they agreed. After a tick, they asked: "May I kiss you?" Stress giggled. 

"You may." They raised a hand to cup her jaw, and she carefully shifted in their lap until she was kneeling between their legs so she could face them. Leaning in, Iskall pressed their lips against hers. Stress grabbed hold of their waist as their tongues met. They tasted of tea and peppermint, their beard tickling her skin. She moaned softly as their hands slipped beneath her pyjama shirt and explored her back. 

"You're so beautiful," Iskall whispered in near-reverence.

"As are you," Stress replied. She tried, and failed, to suppress a yawn. 

"Let's get you to a bed, gorgeous," Iskall decided. Stress pouted. "I'll join you," they offered immediately. 

"You'd better!"

Stress let them carry her to a nearby bedroom, curling around them as they pulled the covers up to her chest.

"Love you," she murmured.

"Love you too. Goodnight, Stress." 

**Author's Note:**

> ("Or you could just write a second space AU, Belle, and combine two interests." Yeah, I could, huh?)


End file.
